Run Away Child
by Black White Mist
Summary: About a child that goes to the hokage seeking a team and a mission.All the missions he and his friends face are no ordinary missions.They are the deathliest of all the missions in the world and in some time they could very well die but that won't happen.
1. Aki

Run Away Child

Aki

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT

One morning Manima woke up from her slumber. "Another ignored day passed." Manima simply said sitting up on her day rubbing her eyes. Manima knew this was the 364th day of being ignored from her family. She decided she would walk down to the hokage office and talk to her for a while tomorrow. She didn't eat that day and time passed like there was no point in life.

She woke up from her 10 hours of sleep. She looked at the alarm clock it was 4:00 am! "But I was supposed to wake up at 10:00?!" Manima heard a giggle. She got up and walked over to the closet, and opened the door. She saw her little sister, Masaru. Masaru giggled again. "Out!" Manima screamed to Masaru. Masaru started to cry, and her mother burst into the room. Her mother gasped and looked from Masaru to Manima.

Her mother walked over and picked up Masaru and walked out closing the door. Manima walked out to her bed and got back in. She obviously went back to sleep. Then she woke up at 10:00. Manima got out of bed and walked over to her dresser and manikin. She got out the black and white striped shirt. Along with a pair of pants she found in her dresser. They were black and silver.

She ran out the door to the living room. When she got close to the door she picked her skateboard opened the door. Got on and starting riding her skateboard to the hokage's office. She passed a couple of her friends and just waved to them on her way by. When she got to the hokage's office she knocked on the door. _Knock knock knock_. "Come in." a mysterious voice from in the room called.

Manima opened the door. She walked over to a seat and sat down. "What brings a boy like you here? Oh and let me introduce myself I am the new hokage my name is Aki." Manima was looking around the room when she said it. She could see so many beautiful things in this room. "Well, uh. Aki. I was wondering if I could have a team and a mission. My parents never sent me to the Academy but they taught me everything they teach at the academy."

Manima stopped looking around instead looked at Aki for the answer to her question. "Well, since you look like you have a lot of skills I will get you the two best ninja kids in the village." Aki looked sincere if you looked into her eyes you could see the flames in her dark red eyes. They were dancing like she had just discovered the best ninja in the village.

Aki pressed her finger up against the speaker thing. "Please send in Chiyo and Ryouta." She lifted up her finger and looked up at the door. The door opened and a kid wearing black shorts and a blue long sleeve shirt walked in. Following him came a kid wearing white pants and a red short sleeve shirt. "This is Ryouta," She pointed to the boy wearing the shorts and long sleeve shirt. "I'm Chiyo" The girl wearing the pants and short sleeve shirt stepped forward. "These are from now on your teammates. They will be with you through the good and the bad till you tell them to leave.


	2. Mission Info

Run Away Child

Aki

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT

One morning Manima woke up from her slumber. "Another ignored day passed." Manima simply said sitting up on her day rubbing her eyes. Manima knew this was the 364th day of being ignored from her family. She decided she would walk down to the hokage office and talk to her for a while tomorrow. She didn't eat that day and time passed like there was no point in life.

She woke up from her 10 hours of sleep. She looked at the alarm clock it was 4:00 am! "But I was supposed to wake up at 10:00?!" Manima heard a giggle. She got up and walked over to the closet, and opened the door. She saw her little sister, Masaru. Masaru giggled again. "Out!" Manima screamed to Masaru. Masaru started to cry, and her mother burst into the room. Her mother gasped and looked from Masaru to Manima.

Her mother walked over and picked up Masaru and walked out closing the door. Manima walked out to her bed and got back in. She obviously went back to sleep. Then she woke up at 10:00. Manima got out of bed and walked over to her dresser and manikin. She got out the black and white striped shirt. Along with a pair of pants she found in her dresser. They were black and silver.

She ran out the door to the living room. When she got close to the door she picked her skateboard opened the door. Got on and starting riding her skateboard to the hokage's office. She passed a couple of her friends and just waved to them on her way by. When she got to the hokage's office she knocked on the door. _Knock knock knock_. "Come in." a mysterious voice from in the room called.

Manima opened the door. She walked over to a seat and sat down. "What brings a boy like you here? Oh and let me introduce myself I am the new hokage my name is Aki." Manima was looking around the room when she said it. She could see so many beautiful things in this room. "Well, uh. Aki. I was wondering if I could have a team and a mission. My parents never sent me to the Academy but they taught me everything they teach at the academy."

Manima stopped looking around instead looked at Aki for the answer to her question. "Well, since you look like you have a lot of skills I will get you the two best ninja kids in the village." Aki looked sincere if you looked into her eyes you could see the flames in her dark red eyes. They were dancing like she had just discovered the best ninja in the village.

Aki pressed her finger up against the speaker thing. "Please send in Chiyo and Ryouta." She lifted up her finger and looked up at the door. The door opened and a kid wearing black shorts and a blue long sleeve shirt walked in. Following him came a kid wearing white pants and a red short sleeve shirt. "This is Ryouta," She pointed to the boy wearing the shorts and long sleeve shirt. "I'm Chiyo" The girl wearing the pants and short sleeve shirt stepped forward. "These are from now on your teammates. They will be with you through the good and the bad till you tell them to leave.


End file.
